Night with Tigeress
by Merlintime
Summary: Minerva finds a passed out Lucy in the forest, what does she do? R


Minerva was sitting alone with her eyes closed under a tree. It was the winter time in the Foire and there was snow all over the place. Normally she would either train with her magic or go on a job. For once she didn't feel like doing either and didn't have anything better to do for the day she she decided to sit for a little bit under a tree. She soon woke up and got up from the tree and left to walk home since it was getting late.

As she was walking she stopped to see something laying on the ground. She frowned and let her curiosity take over. When she was a few feet away from the figure she saw that it was Lucy. Minerva raised a brow as she looked at the little Fairy Tail wizard. She remembered very well who Lucy was, she was the wizard that she had humiliated in front of everyone during the Grand Magic Games. Minerva raised a hand to attack but then stopped when she saw that Lucy looked beat up very badly.

Minerva frowned as she looked at the sleeping mage on the ground.

'She could get sick out here.'

Minerva wasn't one to care for anything but after everything that had happened at the Grand Magic Games and her being defeated by Erza she a very small change within her. The former Sabertooth mage sighed then kneeled down to wake Lucy up.

"Hey little Fairy, wake up."

She shook her a few times but Lucy wouldn't wake up. Minerva frowned then felt Lucy's neck and felt that Lucy was freezing there. Minerva looked away in annoyance.

"This is a pain."

She put Lucy's around her shoulders and lifted her to her feet. Minerva carried the passed Lucy on her back and started walking. As she was walking she was heading towards the Fairy tail guild but then stopped at a thought.

"If I take this fairy to her guild as she is now and her friends see me they will think I was the one who attacked her."

Minerva frowned then turned around and headed to her home.

"May as well take her to my place then. I don't feel like dealing with that guild right now."

On her way back she stopped when she got to a bridge and saw Lucy's apartment. She remembered that Lucy didn't live at Fairy Hills but had her own place. Minerva was relieved so then she took Lucy to her apartment.

When they got inside Minerva saw that Lucy's apartment was very spotless then she looked at Lucy who was still passed out on her back. Minerva sat Lucy down in the chair and got some hot water boiling in the kitchen. She went back to Lucy and began to take her freezing clothes off but left her under garments on. Minerva picked Lucy up and placed her on her bed under the covers then got a cloth and had it damped with the hot water she had boiled and dabbed it on Lucy's face.

As she was doing that Minerva recalled what she had seen Rogue do when she saw that he was taking care of a sick Frosch. She remembered how Rogue used his body heat to keep Frosch warm when he was cold and he was full of energy the very next day. Minerva looked at the cold sleeping Lucy then closed her eyes as she began to undress. After she took her outfit off she climbed into the bed then wrapped an arm around Lucy bringing her closer to her.

"Keep this in mind little fairy, I'm not doing this because I want to so don't think we're friends."

Soon after a little while of laying there Minerva opened her eyes from feeling movement and saw that Lucy had snuggled up to her. Minerva just looked at Lucy then blushed when she felt Lucy wrap and arm around her waist.

"...so warm."

Minerva wanted to push Lucy off and leave but Lucy was still cold so she stayed even though she didn't like to be touched by anyone. Minerva looked at Lucy then closed her eyes.

'Is this what it means to be gentle?'

Minerva went to sleep after that thought.

The next morning Lucy woke up and stretched.

"What a weird dream last night. Even though it was a dream, it felt so real."

Lucy looked out of the window and saw that it was opened then she looked at her apartment. She noticed that something was off. She noticed that her bed had a sweet smell to it and smiled. She got up and went over to her desk and sat down at the chair.

"I wonder what I should write about for the next chapter of my novel?"

As Lucy thought she blinked and saw a letter with her name on it.

_Lucy_

Lucy picked the note up and began to read it.

_Little Fairy,_

_Just so you know I found you passed out on the ground and brought you to your place. I wasn't planning on staying the whole night but you were too cold to be left alone so I stayed. I woke up before you did because I figured you would be afraid of me and get the wrong idea thinking I was some psychopathic lesbian and I'm not. We wont be seeing each other for a while so don't even bother coming out to look for me for anything because I'm leaving._

_P. S. If you DARE tell anyone about this I will personally hunt you down and no one will know where you body is, got it?_

_Good Bye little fairy,_

_Minerva_

After Lucy read the letter she was trembling in fear and smiled.

"Even though she's a tiger, she can have a soft side to her, just like Erza."

Lucy looked at the letter again then she smiled.

"Well now I know what to write about for my next novel. I think I'll call it The night with the Tigeress."

Lucy giggled then began to write.

The End


End file.
